Un Simple Juego
by carisma266
Summary: Era un fin de semana como siempre para sakura y para kakashi como simpre se la iban a pasar aburridos pero este fin de semana no lo iba hacer ya que un simple juegon inocente pasaraia hacer... aqui les dejo para que descubran que les va a pasar


Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues otra ves como siempre dándoles lata con una historia pequeña historia que se me vino la inspiración ayer en la noche jeje ya sabes esos días que no tienes nada que hacer y para colmo se te espanta el seños es horrible la verdad por mas que quise contar borregos, fui a tomarme n baso de leche caliente,etc, no me dio seño así que prendí la tele y nada eso es lo peor y pues dije haber que hay por aquí y nada así que decidí escuchar música y sas se me acorde cundo fui a una fiesta y cuando hice una pequeña maldad jejejej que aclaro a mi no me gusta nada de eso y menos pintar la cara a los que ya están tomados jeje cof cof hay perdón es que esa gripa jaja pero en fin así que pues termine escribiendo esta historia que en verdad en ves de terminar las demás el cual no pude por que de plano mi ardilla jejeje estaba ocupada en escribir esta pero no se preocupen que ya pronto las terminare jeje beno ya creo que ya basta tanto chisme y tonterías jeje ya saben como soy de parlanchina que no me callan a excepción de que me apliquen lo de la sopa maruchan (jeje perdón por ansiar esa marca) y me calle o un tabaco a un que sea jaja (hay que mal me oí pero la verdad es por mas que quería ser toda una chica saludable no pude de veras que lo intente) hay ya perdón ahora si ya me callo beno mas bien dejo de escribir para que disfruten de esta historia que de nuevo me avente un lemon espero que les agrade

Cuídense mucho y espero muchos pero muchos comentarios….

Un simple juego

Era una noche tranquila y aburrida de lo normal para cierta chica de color de pelo rosa como chicle, para ello los fines de semana se había convertido en una simple monotonía , so así es ya se había acostumbrado a que después de salir del hospital de trabajar se dirigía a su casa a descansar para s desdicha, por que sus amigas de seguro si las alcanzaba en el bar a donde siempre iban ya las encontraría en n mal estado y como para ir a rescatarlas como que no tenia mucha paciencia y mas para la rubia que se ponía como loca así que mejor prefería ir a su casa aburrirse, pero para su fortuna esta noche iba a cambiar.

Al ver que el reloj marcaban las 11 Sakura se preparaba para salir del hospital-Hasta el lunes shizune- se despidió de su amiga-que descanses- por fin se podía dar un suspiros de ves en cuando los domingos para descansar.

-Adiós Sakura- sonrío-espero que este fin de semana no te la vallas a pasar aburrida- "_que chistosita me salio si como ella esta saliendo con yamato_" sonrío Sakura y se retiro.

-Que fastidio- no le quedo de otra que salir del hospital-oto sábado sin salir- suspiro y se fue caminando tranquilamente por una de las calles de la aldea.

A la mitad de la calle se encontraba cierto peligris leyendo- hola Sakura- se le quedo mirando al ver la cara de Sakura- y ahora por que esa carita.

-A hola kakashi-suspiro- como que esa carita- se le quedo viendo molesta- pues no tengo otra.

-Umm-sonrío- perdón- noto que la chica no estaba de buen humor- me refiero por que tes ves como si algo te fastidiara.

-Mm...- agacho la mirada y suspiro- es que es otro sábado y- el peligris se le quedo mirando "y_ eso que tiene que ver que sea sábado_"-como siempre me voy a ir a encerrar a mi casa para aburrirme- cruzo los brazos- es el colmo que a mi edad no tenga vida social.

-Ummm...- le dio mucha risa ver el motivo de preocupación de Sakura- pensé que te había pasado algo pero veo que tan solo es eso.

Sakura de inmediato se le quedo viendo con ojos de asesina- como que tan solo es eso- alzo la ceja derecha- si como usted es un antisocial solo lo ve como algo insignificante-suspiro- pero para mi si es mucho kakashi por que imagínese a mis 18 años irme a encerrar a mi casa es horrible en verdad créamelo parezco una vieja de 40 años- kakashi quiso controlarse para no reírse pero al ver su cara no le quedo de otra a un que sabia que podía acabar en el hospital- creo que tsuande tiene mas vida social que yo.

-Bueno Sakura pero es que tsunade siempre se escapa con jiraiya-Sakura sonrío- y pues shizune con eso de que anda con yamato no se da cuenta pero deja que se de cuenta y pobre de la hokague- los dos empezaron reír- no te preocupes Sakura todo a su tiempo ahora se que estas my ocupada aprendiendo nuevos jutsus médicos pero veras que cuando acabe eso vas a tener mucho tiempo libre- le daba esperanzas a su exalumna.

-Tiene razón-sonrío- ahora necesito aprender mas para poder ayudar a mi amigos-suspiro-creo que será que lo deje que ya se vaya a mmm...-se rasco la cabeza- le diría que a un bar pero conociéndolo creo que se va a ir a leer.

-Yo ir a leer no para nada-sonrío- no creas Sakura que me la paso leyendo- se hizo el ofendido.

-Si aja-sonrío- si se nota lo social que es- empezó a burlarse-bueno ya lo dejo por que si no se va a atrasar en su lectura-se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla

Kakashi se le quedo mirando algo sorprendido pero reacciono al ver que se iba a marchar- espera Sakura- la tomo del brazo- tengo una idea- sonrío- ya que los dos estamos aburridos y no tenemos nada que hacer que te párese que vayamos a mi departamento-Sakura se le quedo mirando- claro si quieres podemos comprar un poco de sake y no la pasamos bien- de inmediato Sakura se sonrojo- que te párese mi idea.

-No se kakashi- se le quedo miando "_por kami kakashi me esta proponiendo ir a su departamento"_ (inner: no seas idiota y acepta) _"pero como crees el es mi ex sensei y yo_" (inner: hay babosa anda o que quieres pasártela aburrida en casa yo la verdad no eh prefiero irme con este hombre) "_como crees no"_ (inner:hay Sakura ya no eres una niña así que anda)- esta bien me párese buena la idea- sonrío "_hay bueno no se que voy hacer pero no voy a permitir que mi inner me insulte"._

-OK-sonrío-bueno entonces vamos a buscar una tienda para que nos vendan el sake- los dos se fueron en busca de una de esas tiendas que abrían las 24hrs- que bien que han puesto tiendas que habrán las 24hrs.

-Si kakashi- sonrío- por fin tsuande tubo una buena idea- Sakura era demasiado inocente ya que la rubia no creerán que haya mandado a poner esas tiendas para comprar comida o alguna otra cosa pues no claro que no la puso para cuando tuviera necesidad de comprar sake a cualquier hora lo pudiera hacer- cuanto va hacer del sake.

-Umm no te preocupes yo lo pago- no podía permitir que su alumna comprara el sake- anda vamos a.

-Si- se sorprendió al ver que el pagaba la botella eso si era sorprendente ya que siempre se la pasaba estafando al pobre de yamato

No tardaron en llegar al departamento de kakashi-ven pasa pero ten cuidado por que no me acuerdo si limpie-"_hay este tonto como no se acuerda"-_espera deja prender la luz- Sakura se sorprendió al ver ese departamento limpio- o si lo limpie-empezó a reír- o mas bien creo que el que me ayudo fue pakun.

-¿Qué?- se le quedo mirando- se pasa kakashi en verdad pobre perro como lo hace hacer eso- suspiro-pero bueno que me puedo esperar de usted.

Kakashi solo sonrío- en algo debe de ayudar después de todo yo siempre soy el que me ocupo de ellos- en verdad era un cínico ya que si en esos momentos pakun estuviera por ahí lo desmentiría por que el muy malvado o les dejaba dinero para que fueran a comprar o de plano los pobres tenían que ir a la tienda a pedir prestado para comer-puedes sentarte donde quieras voy por unos vasos- se retiro a la cocina.

-Hay ese kakashi- empezó a reírse del peligris al ver que en la mesita de centro había varios tomos del icha icha- no que no se la pasa leyendo- empezó a observar y noto que solo tenia un estereo una tele que juraría Sakura nunca había sido prendida.

-Listo- kakashi entro de nuevo a la sala junto con unos vasos y empezó abrir la botella- ten toma- el sirvió la mitad del baso

-Cof cof-tosió un poco al ver que el peligris le daba la mitad del baso- perdón kakashi pero no cree que estoy algo grandecita para esto- se le quedo viendo al baso

-Umm- se le quedo viendo y no le quedo de otra que servirle completo-perdón pero no crees que sea mucho.

-No para nada- sonrío- si viera que gracias a tsuande esto ya casi no me pega como antes- kakashi se quedo sorprendió.

-Si me imagino que no solo jutsus médicos te ha enseñado-conociendo a la rubia sabia que no solo eso se dedicaba a enseñar si no a otras cosas mas- bueno pues salud Sakura por que este sábado no la vamos a pasar aburridos.

-Salud- Sakura le dio un buen trago- que rico ya me hacia falta-sonrieron los dos.

Si es lo que veo- le dio mucha risa verla-que a te hacia falta.

-A un que no lo crea en verdad si-suspiro- y usted que espera para tomar-se le quedo mirando – no me diga- le dio risa- no se preocupe- no le quedo de otra que darse la vuelta- me dice cuando ya.

-Ya puedes voltear- Sakura se sorprendió al ver la rapidez de beber- oye tienes razón creo que a mi también me hacia falta-sonrío

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que le había bajado a la mitad del baso- si es lo que veo kakashi- empezó a reírse- veo que usted si controla bien la bebida.

-Umm- se rasco la cabeza- por que lo dices.

-¿Por que lo digo?-sonrío-por que si yo tomara así júrelo que ya con el tercer baso ya estaría mal-los dos rieron.

-Bueno Sakura es que te acostumbras a tomar así- sonrío- en verdad y mas si no qieres que vean tu rostro.

-¡Vaya kakashi ¡en verdad usted si que es raro- le dio mucha risa- pero así me gusta- se sonrojo de inmediato _"pero que le acabo de decir"._

"_que es lo __que acaba de decir Sakura"_ se le quedo mirando "_acaso acaba de decir que le gusto_"- bueno Sakura no es que sea raro es que tengo mis razones- prefirió cambiar un poco el tema- y bueno Sakura que me cuentas.

-No mucho kakashi-suspiro-ya sabe lo de siempre-sonrío-trabajar en el hospital mmm... ir a misiones-se le quedo mirando- y pues nada mas.

Ummm... a veo-suspiro- si que has estado asiendo muchas cosas- los dos empezaron reír.

Así pasaron las horas y la botella de sake seguía bajando mas, mientras ellos platicaban anécdotas que había pasado mientras no estaban juntos.

-No pedo creer que sasuke se haya emborrachado- kakashi reía- bueno de naruto si por que no es la primera ves pero sasuke- no podía creerlo.

-En serio kakashi es verdad nada mas los hubiera visto- Sakura reía al recordad como esos dos terminaron en el baño tirados- pero eso no fue todo- kakashi se le quedo mirando- entre ino, hinata y yo los pintamos de la cara.

-Mmm... -suspiro-recuérdame que nunca debo de salir con ustedes y si lo hago jamás emborracharme- Sakura sonrío.

-¿Que miedoso? es kakashi- se cruzo de manos- además nosotras seriamos incapaz de hacer eso- se hizo la ofendida.

-Confiare en ti-sonrío- por que creo que a la mejor yo peda que me duerma el día de hoy ya que me relajado mucho- kakashi ya no estaba acostumbrado a tomar tanto por eso empezaba a ver doble- así que no quiero ver que mañana este pintado.

Sakura solo se le quedaba mirando _"en verdad si ya se mareo órale si que kakashi no aguanta mucho" sonrío_ "_je jeje bueno ni yo_"- esta bien prometo no pintarlo- alzo la mano derecha- tiene mi palabra- suspiro y se acerco para servirse mas pero vio que a no quedaba ni una sola gota-huy que mal ya no hay.

-Umm…- se acerco para ver- es cierto-suspiro- seria buena idea que -fuéramos por mas pero creo que no por que yo definitivamente ya no doy n paso bien.

-No se preocupe kakashi será para la otra-sonrío-creo que será mejor que yo ya me vaya para que lo deje descansar- trato de levantarse pero sintió como se movió el suelo así que prefirió mejor sentarse

-Estas bien Sakura- se preocupo n poco- no te preocupes no es necesario que te vayas por que se acabo el sake-sonrío- podemos seguir la noche -Sakura se sonrojo al pensar que eso había sonado como doble sentido-no se podemos seguir platicando o no se jugar.

Sakura reflexiono n poco "_debo de quedarme o irme_" suspiro "_hay pero que digo si e voy a mi casa nadie me espera mmm... no mejor me quedo además como dice el la noche pede seguir"- es_ta bien kakashi vamos a seguirla-sonrío- que le párese que ahora no se juguemos por que creo que ya platicamos mucho además ya las anécdotas se me acabaron.

-Ummm...-sonrío-ok vamos a agar pero- se rasco la cabeza- que será bueno-suspiro-haber tu que propones.

-Mmm... que será bueno haber- Sakura se le quedo mirando _"que juego pede ser haber piensa verdad y reto como q eso sena aburrido_" (inner: yo digo que botella) _"no suena mal pero como que de dos como que no_" (inner:hay mensa pues si se puede los dos se ponen retos"- vamos a jugar botella como ve- _"que a un sigo pensando que es muy tonto solo de dos personas_"- je jeje creo que no verdad ya que solo somos dos

-mmm...-kakashi se le quedo mirando- no es mala idea-sonrío- no importa así si se puede jugar.

-No creo kakashi- Sakura a un seguía pensando otro juego-ya que siempre se juega con mas gente para que se mas divertido.

-mmm...-suspiro- claro que no también se puede jugar de dos personas-sonrío-enserio mira cuando todos ya quedaban mal siempre gai y yo nos quedábamos despierto primero por que pues tu sabes que yo no tomo mucho y pues gai ese si aguanta-sonrío-por cierto nunca lo invites a tomar por que quedas desfalcado te lo digo por experiencia-Sakura empezó a reír-pero bueno ya sabes como es ese hombre con sus retos- no era necesario darle una explicación a Sakura- así que una ves decidimos jugar botella los dos solos al principio dije como que no pero después cambie de parecer-empezó a reír- por que los castigos no era el típico de dale un beso a fulana o has esto no al contrario ésa ves los castigos en verdad fueron buenos por que a gai lo deje desnudo.

-¿Qué?- Sakura se sorprendió-en serio kakashi- no podía creerlo- y a usted que le pasó.

-Mmm... – se rasco la cabeza-solo logro quitarme esa ves mi chaleco-sonrío al ver la cara de Sakura- en verdad yo no tengo la culpa que tenga mala suerte.

-Si aja –suspiro- si me imagino que ha de tener mala suerte pero por jugar con usted que es un tramposo de primera- kakashi solo sonrío-pero bueno esta bien vamos a jugar como usted jugo con gai.

Kakashi se le quedo mirando- estas segura Sakura- pensaba que a la mejor la chica no lo había entendido- por que no creo que te vaya a gustar.

-Hay kakashi que cree que no se como es ese juego- ahora si el peligris se sorprendió "_en verdad si veo que ya no es una niña"-_ además ya lo eh jugado así- se sonrojo un poco-claro de una ves aclaro que esa ves solo fuimos mujeres- conocía la mente pervertida de su ex sensei-así k bueno saque la botella y vamos a jugar- en verdad Sakura estaba decidida

-Mmm...-suspiro-si estas segura esta bien vamos a jugar- se levanto con cuidado para no caer no quería que se burlara su alumna del poco aguante que tenia-aquí esta la botella- sonrío-anda las mujeres primero.

-OK-Sakura lanzo la botella y para su mala suerte kakashi era el que iba a ponerle el castigo- jeje creo que usted va a empezar primero.

-Umm veamos- se le quedo mirando de arriba a bajo- quítate las dos sandalias- Sakura se le quedo mirando (inner:hay que aburrido) _"cállate inner no es que sea aburrido si no que me respeta"_ (inner:hay pues que ya te pierda el respeto) "_espera poco a poco"_ Sakura se quito las sandalias como pudo- ahora me toca- el peligris la lanzo y de nuevo le cayo a el-ahora quítate mmm...-suspiro- la banda- (inner: en verdad no creo que eso de que te pierda el respeto va hacer difícil) _"ya espera deja que sea mi turno._

Así pasaron dos turnos y para la desdicha de Sakura no había caído ninguno para ella pero bueno kakashi solo le había quitado solo los accesorios (inner: es un aburrido ve solo te ha quitado el porta surikens, su reloj, etc.) _"hay si ya vi pero espera_"-oiga kakashi o en verdad tiene buena suerte o esta asiendo trampa-suspiro-por que no me lo creo de que yo tenga mala suerte- se le queda mirando _"kami en verdad me eh portado muy bien siempre yo nunca te molesto, por tonterías pero creo que esta ves si en verdad ese hombre tiene suerte pues ayúdame a que yo tenga la suerte por favor kami_"-haber debe esa botella- la giro esperanzada para haber si kami le hacia ese milagro- siiii- o en verdad kami la había escuchado o kakashi dejo de hacer trampa- muy bien kakashi es mi turno veamos haber que se va a quitar – se le queda mirando- ya se quítese el chaleco- Sakura no tena ganas de perder el tiempo para que primero quitarle los accesorios que llevaba el.

-Mmm...-suspiro y se quito el chaleco-veo que si vas enserio Sakura- la pelirosa solo sonrío "_veo que quiere demostrarme que ya no es una niña bueno pues veremos hasta donde llega_" esta ves fue turno de kakashi- veo que me quitaste el chaleco pues ahora tu quítate la falda- Sakura se sorprendió un poco pero no iba a dejar así de fácil además el hombre la respetaba por que sabia que traía un pequeño short.

Al ver lo decidida que estaba Sakura en llegar siguió jugando _"ya veremos Sakura no creo que puedas llegar a much_o" así el juego comenzó de ser tranquilo a mas fuerte después de varias tiradas kakashi se encontraba solo con su boxer y la mascara. Mientras Sakura se encontraba con su tanga y su sostén- quieres seguir jugando Sakura- sabia que ella se podía arrepentir.

-Claro kakashi-sonrío- ahora mas que nunca- "_ahora si pienso quitarle esa mascar_a" Sakura no se había dado cuenta en la situación que estaba pero en ese momento no le interesaba mucho- muy bien creo que tengo suerte-sonrío al ver que era su turno- ya se quítese la mascara-sonrío.

-Umm-se le quedo mirando-mi mascara-Sakura se le quedo mirando- no crees que mejor no se mi boxer seria mejor- Sakura negó con la cabeza- esta bien me la quitare pero- "h_ay tenia que salir con el pero"-_si lo hago Sakura vas aguantarte cuando me toque mi turno por que sabes que yo no me la quito jamás por que es como para mi algo intimo.

Sakura trago saliva acaso el peligris la estaba advirtiendo de algo- no se preocupe kakashi puedo aguantar lo que sea- creo que la pelirosa no había entendió bien-así que vamos- para ello lo primordial era ver el rostro del jounin.

-Esta bien- no le quedo de otra que suspirar y bajarse la mascara-que sucede- le dio mucha risa ver a Sakura impresionada-ummm...-sonrío como si nada.

-¡Vaya kakashi ¡en verdad si lo viera sasuke se moriría de la envidia- no podía creer ese hombre en verdad era un modelo que modelo era como un Ángel caído del cielo- en verdad no mas bien si los vieron varios de nuestros compañeros se morirían de la envidia- kakashi empezó a reír por el comentario de Sakura-ey no se burle que es la verdad.

-Umm s- alzo los brazo-si tu lo dices lo voy a creer- el peligris siempre se había considerado como su rostro normal pero creo que no ya que ya había sido varias chicas que por casualidad lo veía cuando comía se sonrojaba

-Hay kakshi- Sakura le dio una palmada en la espalda- en verdad no pensé que fuera tan modesto eh- alzo la ceja –pero pues no es para que se lo crea es la realidad pero bueno.

Kakashi sonrío al ver la cara de Sakura de incredulidad- mm... solo un poco- le encantaba hacerla repelar-pero bueno creo que es mejor seguir Gando no crees- tenia que ver hasta donde podía llegar- o que bien me toca a mi-se le quedo mirando-bueno como tu me pediste que me quitara mi mascara que es algo intimo para mi, ahora yo te pido que te quites el sostén- se le quedo mirando para ver la reacción de ella

Sakura de inmediato de dio cuenta en la situación que se había metido "_maldición por que no me di cuenta_"-esta bien- no podía dejar que el peligis la intimidara así de fácil así que se hizo la fuerte a un que pareciera gelatina por dentro "_vamos Sakura total no es la gran cosa_" se daba ánimos.

Kakashi se sorprendió al ver que Sakura se empezaba a quitar el sostén "_no puedo creer que en verdad lo haga"_ se había imaginado que ella le iba a decir que no y el con mucho gusto hubiera aceptado- no espera Sakura-la detuvo al ver que ya tenia el tirante a mitad del brazo.

-Que sucede kakashi- se sorprendió al ver que el no le permitiera seguir "_vaya en verdad es un caballero ese hombre_" (inner: si eh la verdad me sorprendió"-no se preocupe esta bien-sonrío-además es un juego-suspiro para no verse tan nerviosa-además como dice yo hice que se quitara su mascara así que me toca a mi- _"pero que cosas digo creo que si me ha afectado el sake como para decir eso_"-además no se preocupe creo que ya debería de estar acostumbrado a de ver chicas semi desnudas-sonrío un poco para ver que esto era normal- claro que al conocerlo las demás han de estar mejor que yo así que no se preocupe que por mi no creo que sea la gran cosa-a n como siempre a pesar del tiempo su autoestima era poca.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de sacarse el sostén kakashi la tomo del brazo-Sakura en verdad no es necesario-no podía ver a su alumna semi desnuda claro que su interior decía que si pero no podía hacerlo-anda ya siéntate vamos a dejar esto-pero Sakura no iba dejar que s sensei la viera como una niña así que forcejeo un poco para que la soltara pero no recordaba que a un estaba mareada por el sake que al momento de dar el paso se tropezó y fue directo a caerse enzima del peligris-Sakura- kakashi se quedo en shock al sentirla encima de ella pero lo peor fue al sentirla semidesnuda en su cuerpo "_contrólate kakashi haber respira no mas bien cuenta hasta mil_" se auto controlaba para no hacer ninguna locura pero pareciera que alguien lo poseyera ya que al ver sus labios no pudo resistirse a ello y se acerco poco a poco "_que estoy haciendo_" a un se rehusaba pero a los pocos segundos a la estaba besando.

Sakura se quedo impresionada al sentir esos labios con los de ella "por kami en verdad kakashi me esta besando" no podía creerlo pero poco a poco s cerebro fe asimilando que en verdad kakashi la besaba así que se fe guiando para poder tomar el ritmo de los besos de el.

Al los poco minutos tuvieron que hacer una pasa para poder respirar-Sakura-el primero en hablar era el peligris-creo que no es buena idea que esto siga- tenia que parar a un que su corazón no quisiera pero su poca conciencia lo hacia que parara.

Sakura se le quedo mirando-no- se acerco a el para que siguiera besándola- dejes que esto pare al contrario deja que siga- ella se acerco para besarlo no quería detenerse ya que era su única oportunidad para que el se diera cuenta que lo amaba.

Kakashi no quiso seguir pero su corazón se interpuso en s conciencia para que la siguiera besando, y creo que así fue ya que el beso romántico se convirtió en uno mas apasionado sus cuerpos pedían mas que eso pedían estar juntos para ser uno

Kakashi paro después de que su conciencia apareciera de nuevo-Sakura-la miro a los ojos- creo que esto en verdad no puede seguir ya que esto puede hacer que cambien muchas cosas entre nosotros y creo que es mejor que sigamos como siempre- no podía hacerle daño ni hacerse daño si después de esto ella o tal ves el se arrepintiera por haber dejado que sus sentimientos le ganaran.

-¡Kakashi!-Sakura se le quedo mirando- creo que esto si pede seguir ya que los dos somos adultos y podemos tomar la responsabilidad de nuestro actos además que puede cambiar- en verdad Sakura o el alcohol la había hecho madurar o s inner la había tomado para que no hiciera ninguna tontería- yo no quiero seguir como siempre solo viéndote como amigo-agacho la mirada- ya no soportaría un día mas-suspiro-lo eh hecho en todo este año y en verdad ha sido cruel eso-una lagrima se le escapo.

-¡Sakura!- se sorprendió al entender que se le estaba declarando ella a el- me estas diciendo que tu-Sakura lo callo con su dedo índice.

-Si kakasshi estoy diciéndole que yo lo amo desde hace un año-sonrío-se que es tonto esto pero desde que eh pasado tiempo con usted sin querer mis sentimientos cambiaron en ves de quererlo como un amigo lo empecé a amar-suspiro- se que no le conozco pero lo poco que me ha dejado en ver a sido maravilloso para mi por que siento que estoy mas cerca de – kakashi la abraso y la beso para que no siguiera-kakashi- lo abraso con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sakura!- le susurro en odio- a mi me a pasado lo mismo pero yo empecé a verte de otra manera desde hace mas de 2 años pero me fui convenciendo que esto no podía suceder-sonrío-pero veo que ahora si- sin dejar que ella respondiera la beso tiernamente para después ese beso fuera mas apasionado, fue bajando hasta s cuello para ir besándolo, para un momento para oler su aroma que tanto le gustaba- me encanta tu aroma- Sakura sonrío "_vaya creo que si funciono que comprara esta fragancia de cerezos"._

Los dos siguieron besándose pero querían mas así que kakashi fue recostándola poco a poco, se separa un poco para tomar un poco de aire y también quería confirmar si realmente era Sakura la que estaba ahí o a tal ves e había quedado dormido y estaba besando su almohada como en otras veces le había pasado, pero no realmente era s pelirosa que tanto amaba y deseaba así que sin perder mas el tempo fue directo a s cuello para devorarlo a besos fe bajando hasta sus pecho que seguían medio cubiertos con su sostén, subió la mirada para ver la a sus ojos-adelante- Sakura le daba permiso para continuar así que bajo todo el sostén para dejar al descubierto sus blancos senos, suspiro un poco para después ir directo a uno de ellos y comérselo a besos-¡aaah!-Sakura gimió n poco al sentir como la lengua del peligris recorría su ceno lentamente para después darle una pequeña mordida-hay me dolió- le dio un pequeño golpe

Kakashi sonrío y levanto la mirada-perdón-le dio n beso en la boca-pero no pude resistir morder un poco-

-tonto pero ten cuidado-Sakura sonrío al ver la cara de borrego medio morir que ponía kakashi-anda sigue- para kakashi no era necesario que le dijeran las cosas ya que de nuevo empezó a devorar sus dos pechos con cuidado –aa-Sakura solo suspiraba y gemía poco-creo que no es justo que solo tu lo hagas-sonrío al ver la cara de kakashi-anda voltéate-Sakura giro para quedar ella encima-ahora me toca a mi-Sakura fue directo a su cuello para devorarlo como el lo había hecho pero el peligris tenia que sentir hasta la mordido que le había dado

-Hay si duele- Sakura sonrío- con que vengativa me saliste eh- sin dejarlo que siguiera reclamando fue bajando hasta s abdomen para después quedar justo en la parte del boxer.

-Mm que debo de hacer- lo miro sensualmente- no se- se hacia la inocente- o ya se- "po_r kami esa mujer me esta matando con sus miradas_" no podía aguantar mas su erección se hacia presente- vaya-Sakura se sorprendió al mirar el bulto _"por kami inner que debo de hacer"_ (inner: ahora si necesitas mi ayuda verdad) "_si mensa ahora si es que_" (inner: hay haber solo voy a decirte haber que te a enseñado tsuunade pues hazlo mensa no seas ñoña y anda sigue) Sakura suspiro y dejo de invocar su inner para concéntrate, así que con algo de nervios bajo el boxer y de inmediato se sonrojo al ver el miembro erecto de kakashi

-que sucede Sakura- se percato de la cara de asombro y pena de sakra- si quieres puedes hacerlo y si no- Sakura no dejo de que siguiera hablando lo tomo con sus manos y se agacho para introducirlo en su boca poco a poco-mm...-le arranco un pequeño gemido si se podía decir , "_hay pero este con su mm se pasa"_ le dio risa que ese hombre en verdad necesitaba mas vocabulario pero ahorita no era necesario en decirle o pensar si no seguir con el asunto que se había animado hacer por primera ves, así continuo unos minutos mas hasta que kakashi agarro su cabeza para que terminara- espera.-"_maldición creo que si soy mala para esto" suspiro_ _"prometo kami que voy a poner mas atención a lo que me decía tsunade pero no dejes que este hombre se arrepienta"-_ no te preocupes estas bien- se percato de la cara que ponía Sakura- solo que no es justo que solo tu lo hagas- sonrío y la giro para quedar de nuevo el encima.

Otra ves kakashi se encontraba devorando los pechos de Sakura para después de unos minutos bajar hasta la parte mas intima de ella que aun seguía cubierta con esa sensual tanga negra que llevaba pero eso no era excusa así que la bajo con cuidado para dejarla al descubierto, se le quedo mirando al ver como se sonrojaba "_mmm... por que se sonroja acaso sakra será…" _sonrío _"no no creo_" se quedo con esa duda pero después comprobaría así que siguió con su parte mas intima de ella-aaa-ahora si sin poder aguantar mas Sakura gimió mas fuerte el solo sonrío al ver de nuevo su cara sonrojada, kakashi no aguantaba un minuto mas definitivamente quería poseerla así que al ver que Sakura ya estaba lista se levanto junto con ella para llevarla a su cama por que creo que no seria muy cómodo hacerlo en un sillón así que sin perder el tiempo entro como pudo a su recamara-espera- la tumbo sobre la cama, Sakura se le quedo mirando-no te preequipes no me voy arrepentir-sonrío-solo deja que saque algo de mi cajón.

-Esta bien pero no tardes- no quería esperar mas ya que esa sensación de calor que sentía en todo s cuerpo quería que el la apagara-por que yo me puedo arrepentir-kakashi se le quedo mirando – no es cierto anda- los dos rieron. Kakashi saco de su cajón un condón

-(N/a: perdón por interrumpir pero tengo que aclarar que esta ves mis personajes se cuidan, ya saben es mejor sexo seguro para disfrutarlo tranquilamente y claro así después no arrepentirnos "inner: hay bere no inventes como se te ocurre hacer esto de plano te pasas pero bueno tiene raso peor por favor ya no interrumpas" hay perdón, ha que genio pero bueno sigamos)

ya teniendo puesto el condón kakashi se recostó enzima de ella con cuidado para seguirla devorando a besos, al poco tiempo los dos ya no aguantaban mas esos simples besos querrían mas así que kakashi subió las piernas de sakra para ponerse en medio de ellas para si estar mejor, se acerco mas para introducir su miembro en aquel orificio húmedo cando estaba a punto de hacerlo paro al ver como sakra cerraba los ojos y sentir como temblaba-Sakura- le hablo para que abriera sus ojos- ¿eres virgen?.

Sakra abrió los ojos al escuchar esa pregunta-este yo este veras- empezó a tartamudear al no saber que decir por que le daba pena contestarle y toda esa pena se le podía agradecer a s gran amiga ino que siempre se burlaba de ella cuando hacia esas preguntas intimas en las reuniones y del como le decía como le iba a decir a n hombre eso.

Kakashi sonrío al ver la cara sonrojada- ya entendí- no quiso preguntar mas- no te preocupes no voy hacerte daño-sonrío-claro si quieres seguir.

Sakura se le quedo mirando en verdad ese hombre era un amor- no si- no iba a dejar perder la oportunidad que le daba la vida- quiero que tu seas- se sonrojo-bueno ya sabes.

-Segura- se le quedo mirando Sakura se le quedo mirando seguramente- esta bien- la beso para tranquilizarla y seguir se fe acercando a s oído para susurrarle-te amo- tenia que hacer que se relajara para poder penetrarla poco a poco y así fue al escuchar esa palabra del peligris se distrajo por n momento.

-Ah- levanto los brazos para aferrarse a la espalada de el- yo-yo aaa- también te a-m-o- por mas que quiso distraerla para que no le doliera realmente no iba a funcional completamente por que al sentir sus uñas clavándose en su espalada estaba mas que dicho que le había dolido pero no tanto así que fue moviéndose poco a poco-hay kakshi esp.- la beso para que se relajara mas y se le quitara el dolor.

-Te amo- de nuevo le susurraba en oído y empezó devorarla con sus besos después de poco tiempo fue moviéndose mas rápido para que Sakura se acostumbrara y dejara el dolor para sentir placer y al parecer había funcionando Sakura gemía esta ves de placer, así que sus envestidas fueron a mentando cada ves que sakra decía su nombre con trabajo.

-Aaah ka-ka-shi- sakra completamente se había relajado para dejarse llevar de toda esa sensaciones que sentía al punto que podía sentir como sabia al cielo al sentir que llegaba al clímax.

-Mmm...-el solo gimió poco al ver como sakra llegaba al clímax y que el ya estaba a punto de hacerlo, así que acelero para dar su ultima embestida y dejarse llevar y tumbarse a un lado de ella-ven-la acerco a su cuerpo ya que no le había gustado ese frío que sintió al no sentir s cuerpo.

Sakra se acurruco en su pecho y lo abraso-kakashi-suspiro al decir s nombre- yo te amo- cerro sus ojos para caer profundamente dormida en el cuerpo de kakashi.

-¡Sakura!-suspiro- espero que en verdad esto funcione-se acerco para darle un beso en la frente-por que yo también te amo- después de eso abraso a Sakura para quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura fue la primera en despertar y todo gracias a los primeros rayos de luz-mmm...-empezó a estirarse perezosamente _"donde estoy_" no reconocía la recamara (inner: hay mensa_) "Ash ya vas a empezar desde temprano a molestarme"_ (inner: que genio eh pero solo me recordé para decirte que estas en el cuarto de kakashi) abrió los ojos _"que, o es cierto no fue n seño_" suspiro y volteo haber si estaba el a s lado y efectivamente estaba el peligris- que lindo te ves durmiendo-sonrío- quien lo diría hasta durmiendo te ves despreocupado- se quedo mirando embobada.

Kakashi se movió un poco y suspiro-hola- sakra dio un pequeño brinco-cuidado- la tomo del brazo para que no se cayera.

Sakra se le quedo mirando-tonto-suspiro- como siempre espantándome y haciéndome enojar desde temprano- se giro para darle la espalda

-Así- kakashi se alejo un poco-que la niña se a enojado-suspiro y la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a ella- creo que tendré que tomar medidas para solucionar esto-

Sakra se volteo para verlo-así pues creo que va hacer difícil- no iba a caer tan fácil, pero a los poco segundo se dio cuenta que kakashi en verdad era un hombre que convencía demasiado fácil-para espera- empezó hacerle cosquillas por todo su cuerpo-esta bien me rindo- era su punto débil

Kakashi solo sonrío- Umm pensé que me iba a costar mas trabajo- sin dejar que respondiera le dio un beso, después de varios minutos kakashi se separo de ella-Sakura- suspiro-creo que deberíamos de hablar no crees- tenia que aclararle la situación en la que se había metido.

Sakura se le quedo mirando-si esta bien-suspiro _"¿por que ahorita_?"-vamos os hablar.

Kakashi se incorporo un poco para quedar enfrente de ella- los dos ya espasmo grandes para saber en la situación en la que estamos- sakra suspiro- así que creo que solo hay una pregunta que nos debemos de hacer ya que la situación entre nosotros a cambiado así que -suspiro-¿quieres que esto cambie? o solo quieres que esto solo se tome como un simple juego

Sakura se le quedo mirando, no sabia que contestarle en esos momento estaba algo impresionada ya que nadie le había hablado tan directamente- yo este- suspiro "S_akura por favor tu puedes si ya diste este paso_" se acerco a el- kakashi yo realmente quiero que esto cambie-agacho la mirada-por que para mi esto no fue un juego- se aguanto para no llorar y de nuevo lo miro fijamente- por que yo te amo.

Kakashi se quedo mirando y suspiro-estas segura- quería ver si Sakura no tenia duda después de todo apenas era joven y puede que estuviese confundida- por que creo que si esto cambia va haber problemas de parte de tu familia y no se diga de tsunade.

"_por kami Este hombre es my directo_" suspiro _"pues si como no pues es tiene 27 años es lógico eso"-_ kakashi- se acerco a el- se que para ti a un soy una niña inmadura y piensas que no se lo que quiero-medio sonrío- y creo que si en eso tienes razón es lógico que a mi edad cambiemos de parecer pero-apretó sus puños- por primera ves en mi vida se que es lo que quiero-kakashi se le quedo mirando- de veras-sonrío- creo que me escuche muy naruto- kakashi le sonrío- esto no es un simple capricho kakashi si no al contrario yo te amo y soy capas de todo hasta de cambiar y ser mas madura para ser diga de ser tu novia-se sonrojo y sin querer se escapo una lagrima.

-Sakura- se quedo impresionado al escuchar que esa pequeña niña que conocía se había quedado atrás para dejar pasar a l mujer que el había esperado- no es necesario que cambies t forma de ser para ser digna de ser mi novia por que- Sakura de inmediato en sus ojos se pusieron rojos para prepararse para soltar esas lagrimas que la amenazaban por llorar "no quiere nada conmigo solo para el fui…"- tu ya eres diga de ser mi novia- la abraso l ver la cara de cachorro que ponía al pensar que la iba a rechazar- así que no me gustaría que cambiaras por que me gusta esa manera media loca de ser tuya- la beso de inmediato.

-En verdad kakashi yo soy digna de ser t novia- Sakura no se la había creído- a un que a veces sea una histérica e inmadura.

-Kakashi sonrío-claro que si- la abraso- eso es lo que me gusta de ti así que-se acerco a s odio para susurrarle- quieres ser novia pequeña- sin pensarle dos beses Sakura se lanzo para darle un beso.

A partir de ese día sus vidas cambiaron completamente para esos dos y todo se podía a deber a ese simple juego de botella que inocentemente iniciaron, para convertirse en un juego de amor que los dos estuvieron dispuestos en arriesgarse y sin necesidad de perder uno de los dos si no todo lo contrario ganaron sus corazones.


End file.
